La mariposa y Los talismanes
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: haruka y michiru se encuentran a la bruja dimensional y le piden encontrar los talismanes, ¿pero a que precio? "en este mundo solo existe lo inevitable"
1. un simple deseo

ADVIERTO NINGUN PERSONAJE DE XXXHOLIC O DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTECE, ESTOS SOLO LES PERTENECES A SUS AUTORES CLAM Y NAOKO TAKEUCHI RESPECTIVAMENTE NO ME DEMANDEN

_Este es un fic corto donde haruka y michiru conocen a yuuko, este encuentro es el causante de los hechos venideros en ambas historias_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

haruka iba como alma que lleva el diablo manejando su flamante deportivo, iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Tan absorta que no noto cuando michiru se hablo

-¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido?...¡haruka hazme caso¡-

-¿ah que?, perdón mihciru me quede pensando—

-y que pensabas—le pregunto esta aunque en el fondo lo sabia.

-en los tres talismanes, es que debemos darnos prisa, si no nos apuramos el enemigo los tomara primero y sabes lo que eso significa… deseo con toda mi alma encontrarlos, si tan solo supiéramos donde están—se quejo, una mueca de frustración apareció en su rostro, de pronto sintio que no era ella quien manejaba, si no una fuerza poderosa la que la guiaba "que demonios…"

Sentada bebiendo sake tranquilamente se encontraba una mujer de hermoso cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve, tomo el baso de sake y despues de beber el liquido lo dejo en la mesa, salio a la entrada de sus tienda, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, esperando a que ellas pidieran ese deseo. Se sento a esperar pacientemente a las personas.

Haruka conducía incontrolablemente, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo se movia solo.

-haruka ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunto michiru tranquilamente, pero al ver que haruka estaba manejando hacia la cerca de una casa se preocupo -¡aguarda, DETENTEEEEEEEEEEE¡-

-NO PUEDO, ¡NO PUEDO¡- haruka acelero, el coche finalmente choco contra la cerca de madera destrozándola por completo. Michiru y haruka recibieron un duro golpe, entre una nube de polvo se bajaron del coche todavía mareadas.

-recuerdame no volverme a subirme contigo—dijo michiru sobándose la cara

- es por que sucedió un imprevisto—menciono haruka sonriendo. Voltearon al lugar la cerca estaba toda destruida, pero no paso a mayores.

-es una casa bonita—comento michiru, de pronto una enigmática voz las saco de su platica

-las estaba esperado…-

-andale ya ves ya te vienen a cobrar tu gracia—le dijo michiru sonriendole burlonamente, sonrisa que desaparecioen cuanto vio a la dueña de la voz una mujer realmente bella con un pelo muy negro, piel blanca y ojos rojos, la violinista hizo una mueca al ver que a su compañera se le caia la baba por la muchacha.

-hermosa dama. Disculpe mi estupidez lamento lo que le sucedió a su cerca, pero en parte me alegro por que me trajo hacia usted.—dijo haruka acercándose a la joven, tomo su mano y la beso

-estan aquí por que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias…solo puede haber lo inevitable—comenzó yuuko. Haruka y michiru se sorprendieron ante estas palabras, se dieron media vuelta dispuestas a retirarse.-…si están aquí es por que deben de tener algún deseo que quieren ver cumplido—termino la muchacha. Haruka se volteo de inmediato

-¿Quién eres tu?—

-presentate tu primero por favor—le ordeno yuuko, haruka de pronto quizo darse tono ante esa mujer

-bueno formo parte de una nueva era, soy sailor uranus y defiendo la paz de este mundo—dijo sonriendole victoriosa

-¡haruka¡- le grito michiru al ver la estupidez de la piloto

-entonces tu amiga debe ser sailor neptune supongo…- las dos se sorprendieron ante lo que les dijo y se dieron cuenta que se encontraban ante alguien muy peculiar

-bueno mi nombre es ichihara yuuko , me conocen como la bruja dimensional, estoy enterada de lo que acontece en todo el universo, entre ellas ustedes—dijo mirando profundamente a haruka "ahora si que me la mato" pensó la rubia

la extraña joven les hizo una seña para que la siguiesen, ellas obedecieron. Y de pronto se encontraron ante una sala extraña era amplia y en solo habia un rojo sofá en la que la chica se sento, prendió una pipa.

-si están aquí es por que tienen un deseo, puedo cumplirlo…— empezó a fumar de su pipa y vio como las chicas se veian entre ellas.

-…pero solo si pagan el precio adecuado a ello— y dejo escapar el humo en la cara de haruka

-¿puede ser cualquier cosa?, ¿nos cumpliras cualquier cosa?—le preguno michiru a yuuko que sonrio ladinamente

-claro si pagas el precio adecuado a ello—

-¿y cual es?—le pregunto haruka que ya estaba impaciente, "genial entonces le podemos pedir que nos de los talismanes y asi podremos ganarle al silencio" pensó haruka estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir esos talismanes

-primero nesecito saber cual es tu deseo—contesto yuuko de una forma muy seria

-mi mas grande deseo…es encontrar los tres talismanes que se encuentran en los corazones puros—dijo la rubia decidida, yuuko se le quedo viendo un instante. Despues sonrio un mmento

-que asi sea…. El precio que tienen que pagar por ello….—empezó haruka y michiru se pusieron neviosas, ¿Qué les pediría ese personaje tan estraño?

-…se les cobrara en su momento, mañana encontraran esos talismanes—les dijo yuuko, tanto michiru como la corredora se extrañaron ¿asi de la noche a la mañana encontrarían los talismanes? ¿Cuál era el precio?

-bueno muchas gracias…- le agradeció haruka que se levanto e hizo una reverencia a yuuko. Michiru se dispuso a seguirla

-sailor neptune espera…- michiru se volvió a ver que queria la bruja -….saca lo que traes en el bolsillo—

-¿esto?—pregunto extrañada michiru al ver su reloj antiguo, se lo entrego a yuuko al ver que esta estiraba el brazo para recogerlo. Yuuko se le quedo viendo un momento y sonrio victoriosa, se volvió hacia la violinista que esperaba ese reloj que le habia dado su sorprendió al ver que la bruja se lo metia al bolsillo,

-no te preocupes, esa persona corresponde a tu amor con la misma fuerza…no. Mucho mas de lo que te imaginas—termino yuuko sonriendo, michiru se quedo palida se giro rápidamente ni siquiera le reclamo de su reloj.

-¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?—le pregunto haruka quien ya estaba en el auto.

-no nada de aquí—

-claro—

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno que tal, ojala les haya gustado , serán solo tres o cuatro capítulos, no pienso expandirme mas, esperen el siguiente en dos días .

besos


	2. esto es lo que nos merecemos

Aclaro nada de xxxholic ni sailor moon me pertenece. Le pertenecen a clamp y a naoko takeuchi respectivamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya era de noche y yuuko ichihara se dispuso a ir a su cuarto, supo que tendría que encontrarse con esa mujer para que la tarea estuviera completa. Sabía muy bien cuál era el precio que tendrían que pagar esas salirlos por su deseo, no había vuelta atrás ellas ya lo habían elegidos así. también sabia lo que seguiría a continuación seria una serie de eventos inevitables. Así como inevitable era que esa mujer le llamara, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía. Y no tenía el mínimo deseo de volvérsela a encontrar. Sabía que si se la encontraba ella pediría ese deseo…

Era demasiado peligroso lo que pensaba hacer, aun así se acostó y se interno en el mundo de los sueños, sabía que era la única forma que podía mantener contacto con aquella mujer, cuya existencia era parecida a la suya. De pronto se encontró con una gran oscuridad, camino. sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse. No tardo mucho en encontrar La soberbia puerta del tiempo. Ahí estaba una mujer con el cabello verde oscuro llevaba un báculo y parecía igual de misteriosa y madura que yudo. Volteo a verla le dirigió una rápida mirada y volteo otra vez a vigilar que nadie intentara pasar por esa puerta sagrada.

-no pensé que vinieras—le dijo la joven cuando yudo se acerco

-tu me llamaste—le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-si, pero tenias la elección de decidir si cumplir mi deseo o no—

-bueno en este caso, creo que seré gentil contigo…- dijo yuuko sonriéndole a la sesí del tiempo. A Setsuna realmente le molestaba la actitud de la bruja desde la primera vez que la vio le molesto y más cuando ella provoco lo que provoco en su sistema solar.

-y dime ¿Cómo está el milenio de plata?—le pregunto la la bruja a la señora del tiempo.

-inestable—dijo Setsuna haciendo una mueca -¿no sabes por qué?—le pregunto con sarcasmo, yuuko puso una cara de angelito diciendo "yo no fui". Pero se trataba de Setsuna una de las pocas que podía compararse con ella, en el universo existían personas llenas de magia y poder, pero solo 4 eran considerados como las máximas fuentes de sabiduría, ellos eran el difunto clow, fei wong reed, yuuko y setsuna. Por esa razón yuuko sabía perfectamente que pasaba con el milenio de plata.

-no, en realidad no se—

-recibiste unas clientas muy inusuales hoy ¿verdad yudo?—

-bueno diario recibo clientes de suma importancia…así que no se a que te refieres—

-bueno, todo iba bien hasta que de pronto las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en el siglo XXX, unas neptune y uranus muertas, la princesa casada con un extraño , la pequeña dama no existe, sailor mercury secuestrada y ….—

-y supones que eso tiene que ver conmigo—le dijo yuuko manteniendo el tono neutro que siempre utilizaba

-yuuko…no estoy tonta, las vi entrar a tu tienda, escuche la plática que tuvieron después, se lo que pidieron. Pero lo que ellas no saben es como afecto esa decisión en el futuro—

-¿Qué quieres que haga?—le dijo yuuko que esperaba ese momento ansiosamente, Setsuna se le quedo viendo enojada, no le hacía gracia tenerle que pedir un deseo a ella pero bueno no le quedaba de otra.

-mi deseo...es que les salves la vida a esas dos y compongas el desorden que creaste—yuuko puso una cara muy seria, de esas que solo ella puede lograr, dejo de ver a Setsuna y fijo la vista a la oscuridad

-si yo salvara a esas niñas… tendrían que pagar un precio muy elevado—

-estoy dispuesta a pagarlo yo—yuuko negó con la cabeza.

-no es algo que puedas pagar tu, el precio por salvarle la vida a esa personas seria…su amor, un amor que ha traspasado el tiempo y el espacio es algo invaluable. Es por eso que yo elegí este camino, preferí esta suerte antes de tener que entregar mis sentimiento a la nada… si yo hiciera eso causaría un daño irreparable en el balance universal—

-¿no puedo hacer nada?—le pregunto Setsuna a yuuko, quien rápidamente cambio el semblante nostálgico a una cara de satisfacción, alzo su blanca mano.

-antes que nada, deberás pagarme una cuota muy elevada por estar aquí, debes saber que arriesgo mi frágil existencia…-

-si, si, lo sé. ¿Esto servirá?—dijo Setsuna entregándole unos lentes que parecían de fondo de botella, yuuko los tomo y de inmediato sintió esa energía tan conocida. Abrazo los lentes con mucho cariño como si fuera el dueño a quien estuviera viendo "clow" pensó.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?—le pregunto yudo que aun tenía los ojos cerrados

-bueno… un día pase por su tumba y me los encontré sabia que eso no fue una casualidad así que los tome ¿y bien?— yuuko recupero la compostura y le hecho la última mirada a los lentes para poner su total atención a la señora del tiempo.

-el precio y mi estancia están fuera de balance…- dijo yuuko

-¡como¡ eso quiere decir que tiene que ser un objeto mas valioso, entonces…-

-no, este objeto que me entregas sobrepasa el valor exacto…es por eso que te daré un extra—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Setsuna –bueno, veras el precio de los lentes paga mi estancia en este lugar y una información importante que te debo dar, pero los lentes no pueden pagar tu deseo que es ir al siglo XX y salvarlas. Bien pues vamos por partes, debes saber que las senshis del siglo XX creen que si les quitan los talismanes a sus dueños ellos morirán…es un error, se puede vivir sin la presencia de los talismanes, tu posees uno de ellos, ahora no te preocupes te lo quitare de forma que puedas vivir—

Dicho esto yuuko toco el pecho de Setsuna y murmuro en un lenguaje antiguo unas oraciones, de pronto Setsuna sintio una calidez, cerro los ojos y cuando despertó ahí estaba el talismán. yuuko lo tomo y se lo puso de inmediato a su báculo

-este talismán tiene el poder de separar los corazones puros y los talismanes , si usas este poder podrás salvarle la vida a tus amigas…-

-bien, ahora ¿Qué debo darte para ir al siglo XX?—yuuko sonrio ese era el momento que tanto había esperado

-como bien sabes, tu tiempo y el mío están detenidos…-

-por tu culpa—le contesto Setsuna, ella era la culpable de que la reina le confiara esa importante tarea. Cuidar del tiempo. por que en los tiempos inmemoriales hubo un mago que pidió un deseo que detuvo el tiempo causando una alteración en el universo, alteración que casi acaba con todo, ese mago era clow reed su mejor amigo junto con yuuko, cuando eran pequeños ellos fueron inseparables pero el poder es algo que cuesta muy caro y el destino les hizo una jugada muy cruel a todos , clow fue castigado por su deseo de que su amada yuuko viviera su existencia fue reducida a la nada , Setsuna por su parte tenía que vivir una soledad eterna cuidando que ese tipo de cosas no volvieran a pasar, y yuuko era la que quiza le habia tocado la peor parte vivir atrapada en un tiempo en alto, un tiempo falso sabiendo que tu existencia es igual y más frágil que un simple fantasma. Sufrir por saber lo que venía y tener que jugar un ajedrez en el que estaba en juego la vida del universo no era nada agradable.

-en parte si…el punto es que tienes que pagar un precio—

-¿y cuál es?—pregunto Setsuna, quien sabia que ese tipo de deseos cuestan demasiado

-toma esto—le dijo yuuko tendiéndole el reloj que hace unos momentos le diera Michiru

-pero si esto es…es el reloj de clow. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?—

-la tenia la señora de los océanos—

-¿neptune? ¿Cómo es posible que Michiru tuviera el reloj de clow?

-bueno.. eso es porque un día estábamos clow y yo perdidos y con hambre, paso un campesino que nos ofreció comida y clow en agradecimiento le dio su reloj…el que haya regresado a mi solo es una señal de que el momento se acerca—

-con que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias…- dijo Setsuna viendo el fino reloj de su gran amigo.

-cuando llegue el momento en que la elección sea tomada tu…debes hacer que el tiempo en alto vuelva a correr, este reloj tiene el poder de hacer eso, una vez que lo utilices desaparecerá. Al igual que mi existencia—yuuko estaba a punto de irse, el trato ya estaba hecho. la deuda ya estaba finiquitada, no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero la voz de Setsuna la detuvo

-¿sabes que ese sujeto regresara?—yuuko volteo, sabia a lo que se refería Setsuna desde hace tiempo sabia que el reencarnaría, pero también quería que el que vendría tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz, y ella…ella ya necesitaba irse desde hace mucho tenía que irse.

-si, lo sé—

-entonces ¿Por qué quieres que pase por lo mismo?—

-por que… el que viene y el que fue son la misma alma pero no la misma persona, el debe de ser feliz como no lo fue su encarnación y para esa felicidad yo solo soy un obstáculo más—

-yuuko. clow te volverá a amar, como tu dijiste es un amor que supera el tiempo y el espacio—

Yuuko se fue pensando que en lo que le había dicho Setsuna, "con que volver a amar"

Haruka se encontraba viendo la ciudad desde la ventana cuando escucho que sonó el teléfono, no se digno a contestar y se alegro de su decisión al ver que era la bruja de yuyal, que les juraba y perjuraba que ya había encontrado el talismán y que la victoria seria suya "maldición entonces lo que dijo esa bruja era verdad" ahora el punto era ¿Cuál era el precio que tenían que pagar? Escucho como Michiru le hablaba.

-parece que ya encontraron a los dueños— haruka le contesto con un simple "si" y llego a la conclusión de que el precio que tenían que pagar era el matar a aquellos inocentes, se vio las manos y supo que el momento que tanto temía había llegado "de todos modos, estas manos están manchadas" pensó con un gran auto desprecio.

Michiru se preocupo cuando haruka le contesto con ese monosílabo, ella no era así sabia que le preocupaba el tener que matar a una persona, vio como se veía las manos con un gran odio supo entonces que sus conclusiones eran ciertas. "no te preocupes, la persona que amas te corresponde igual o con más intensidad" esas palabras que le había dicho la bruja la habían inquietado mucho, tanto que dejo su reloj en ese lugar ¿sería posible que haruka la amara como lo hizo ella desde el momento en que la vio ? Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a donde estaba la rubia y agarro delicadamente sus manos, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y vio como su compañera le devolvía las caricias "haruka no te preocupes, me gustan mucho tus manos"

Se dirigieron al templo marino donde capturaron a Michiru, y yuyal les confesó que ellas eran en realidad las poseedoras de los talismanes, haruka vio con desesperación como las balas traspasaban el cuerpo de Michiru, como su amada sirena era herida por tratar de protegerla, deseo estar muerta y cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos que Michiru poseía el talismán en forma de espejo, su cerebro le recordó las palabras de aquella bruja "el precio que tienen que pagar por ello….se les cobrara en su momento" esa bruja lo supo desde un principio, supo que ellas eran las dueñas de los talismanes, sabía que encontrar los tres talismanes significaba su muerte, ese era el precio en realidad, la muerte. Vio como yuyal estaba a punto de dispararle

-nosotros teníamos en nuestro interior los talismanes… ¿esto es lo que nos merecemos?-

Cuando yudo despertó ya era de día, se paro perezosamente. Se dirigió al espejo de la dimensión y vio en el que las cosas con las sindhis estaban resueltas, vio a haruka y Michiru salir de la ciudad, se alegro por ellas. Sabía que si todo salió bien y eso significaba una victoria más en ese ajedrez que estaba jugando desde que se convirtió en menos que nada. Fue atender al otro cliente que había llegado.

Se encontró con shaoran que le pedía regresar el tiempo, de tal manera que su existencia quedara borrada, y para llenar ese espacio vacío en la tierra creo a aquel ser llamado: watanuki

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno que tal¡ espero que les haya gustado, mañana publicare el siguiente capitulo de "el amor es una rosa" y pasado mañana el tercer y ultimo capitulo de este fic. Bueno hasta luego

Besitos¡


	3. alcanzando un sueño

Nada de xxx holic ni sailor moon me pertenece esta historia es solo de mi imaginación y nada mas.

Yuuko se encontraba fumando su pipa tranquilamente. De pronto escucho un alboroto en el living de la tienda, había llegado un muchacho muy escandaloso

"estas aquí porque en este mundo no existen las coincidencias…" era lo que siempre decía y cuando lo vio supo quién era y que significaba su llegada. Lo vio un momento, tenía el pelo corto y negro, ojos azules y los lentes…no podía equivocarse era él. Y más estuvo segura cuando empezó a discutir con ella. "sigue igual de enfadoso"

Más había algo que ella sabia, el tenia poder seguía siendo sin duda muy poderoso pero…aun le faltaba aprender muchas cosas

Es por eso que decidió quedarse un tiempo más a entrenarlos. Sabía que la decisión sería tomada pronto. Pero al contrario de todos sus pronósticos no pudo evitar encariñarse con watanuki. Era natural que eso pasara ya que él era la reencarnación de clown el amor de su vida, pero en el fondo también estaba consciente que se había enamorado de la forma de ser de watanuki , eran tan diferentes. Clow no entendía el significado de sacrificarse por otros, y eso fue en parte la razón por la que causo tanto dolor a las personas cercanas a el.

Sin querer llego el día de la elección, los clones eligieron vivir, el precio de shaoran estaba pagado y ella pagaría el de sakura, bien todo eso estaba ya previsto, les cumplió su deseo a los clones y se fue a despedir de watanuki. Vio como el muchacho llego a la nada y se dijo a si mismo que eso era un sueño, después a la vez que le rebelaba la verdad, vio como desesperado quería ir a ayudarla pero no podía estaba detenido, le explico acerca de la decisión. Sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, ella ya sabía lo que es ser abandonado por el ser que mas quieres y ahora ella era la causante de las lagrimas que derramaba, lagrimas que una vez ella misma derramo por su encarnación.

-¿Cómo una decisión en la que no tuve nada que ver, decide…decide sobre la persona que me importa?—exploto watanuki, yuuko solo cerró los ojos. "así que Setsuna tenía razón" abrió la boca para decir esas palabras que tanto le dolían. Su cruda realidad.

-si, pero antes de que tu nacieras…yo ya estaba muerta— así estuvieron platicando, yuuko no quería que otra vez el destino se repitiera se sintió feliz al ver que watanuki la amaba, pero el no era clow y lo tenía muy claro. Así que decidió partir sin contar que ese deseo afectaría el balance por el que tanto había luchado.

-entonces, te esperare yuuko, esperare hasta que regreses—se sorprendió ante las palabras de su pupilo amado. Eso no era lo que quería lo único que quería era descansar en paz , lo último que vio fue la cara llorosa de watanuki

Setsuna estaba en la puerta del tiempo cuando sintió un fuerte poder a una gran distancia "yuuko. Ha llegado el día" no le cupieron más dudas en cuanto vio el reloj brillar, sin duda ese era el momento. Despertó su poder dormido y abrió el reloj

-oh tiempo que has sido estancado por aquel nacido de la séptima estrella, te pido que vuelvas a girar, como señora del tiempo te lo imploro—sintió una fuerte energía en el reloj. Este desapareció sin dejar rastro supo que por fin su deuda estaba finiquitada, lo que significaba que yuuko la bruja de las dimensiones había dejado esa frágil existencia. Se sentó y dirigió su mirada a esa fría oscuridad que era la única que la acompañaba en esas noches. Sintió de pronto una gran calidez y vio como empezaban a caer pétalos de cerezo.

-así que te despides de una amiga…- comento Setsuna a la nada, yuuko no estaba presente en su forma humana, pero si se manifestaba con esos pétalos de cerezo, entre ellos estaba volando una mariposa negra, Setsuna levanto su mano y vio como la mariposa se poso en esta.

-te extrañare… ojala que encuentres la felicidad que se te fue negada en la tierra…por favor salúdame a clown, dile que cuando llegue quiero preparados los bocadillos…- la mariposa estaba aleteando fuertemente, Setsuna vio como la mariposa empezaba a desintegrarse dejando a su paso unas lucecitas

-¿ya te vas?...está bien, espero que la mariposa alcance su mas grande sueño- y vio como desaparecía esa mariposa, los pétalos dejaron de caer.

-plut…¿ha pasado algo importante?—la voz de haruka se escucho a sus espaldas

-no, nada importante—le contesto sonriéndole

-bueno, eso espero aunque parece como si te hubieras despedido de alguien —dijo haruka que se dio la vuelta para regresar a Tokio de cristal

-si, pero no me pone triste ya que pronto me reuniré con ellos—dijo Setsuna mirándola para después mirar al lugar donde había desaparecido la mariposa.

fin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al fin termine este crossover espero que les haya gustado y orgullosamente lo digo el primer fic en español de xxxholic y sailor moon juntos,

Bueno espero que se pasen a "el amor es una rosa" y comenten que les parece. Bueno sin nada mas por decir. Nos vemos

Besos.


End file.
